


Return of Thaddy

by Dodo



Series: Forbidden pear [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Don't copy to another site, Excessive Lube, Fisting, Inflation, M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, ball play, dick licking, mostly thaddy, setting up for stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Day two of Thaddeus ross and Thanos' day off; behind the scenes our heroes are working to salvage a relationship.





	Return of Thaddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).

> happy birthday pear have more of this accursed pair
> 
> definitely trying to get the steve and tony side some fixing but this is legit just porn why am I trying to salvage this? not sure
> 
> there may be another fic to finish this series, one day.
> 
> I assumed Thanos' balls are under his dick and not in his chin, but haven't really got a good grasp on titan anatomy

The marimo moss balls floated in the tank one of the lower balls turned in an unnatural way. Some moss pulled back to reveal a tiny camera lense it swiveled in the tank, checking the surroundings. Coast was clear the moss returned to its normal shape and slowly bobbed up resuming it's disguise.

Shuri Turned to her brother looking quite pleased. T’challa placed both hands over his face, in a state of denial that his sister had managed to plant a camera into Thaddueus’ office and had done many moons ago.  
“I did not see that.”  
Shuri just smiled hands flexing over the command tray.

The disappearance of Tony Stark had brought much speculation to the table. There was a rampant rumor that Captain America had in fact killed him. Which brought much distress to the rogue avengers he was currently housing. The united nations, had demanded that all information regarding Stark’s disappearance to be released. America or Thaddeus had staunchly denied any such information existing, until there was a leak or rather a clever AI accessing the military’s ‘fortified’ servers.

There on the raft Stark was held, without due process, without proper care, without much of anything he was being stored in isolation, with a rudimentary replacement for the arc reactor strapped to his chest. There were multiple petitions from many different nations, many different groups to release Stark, they weren’t doing anything. It seemed like the paperwork involved had been lost and Thaddeus was happy to keep him in a cell to rot away.

T’Challa merely nodded at the back widow, he had to play his part very carefully. The rogues couldn’t talk anything that would link them back to Wakanda, so everything had been mostly fixed, excluding the winter soldier still frozen safe for the time being. He gestured at them and the quinjet and made himself scarce.

Natasha had been waiting for this the all clear, she gave T’challa a small smile and called for the rest to assemble they were going to the raft to rescue and rendezvous with Stark’s half, probably get him medical care. From there? It had been decided that the rest would splinter off and hide till the political climate changed. They couldn’t stay in wakanda, that much had been obvious with the recent alien activity.  
-  
The next morning had Thaddeus up groggy and not too coherent on where he was. The alien plug had slowly filled him with the viscous lube. His belly was slightly distended and the full feeling was there. Not so much as the bloated crampy feel that he assume would happen it if wasn’t the alien cocktail of muscle relaxers. He felt nice and that was all that he cared for.

He was laying between his lover’s thick legs, the muscles were there not unlike his own but far more defined. He ran a hand up from the knee feeling the heat and the unspoken power in the thick cord that was the sartorius. Running his hand from the middle to the outside but with drawing it as he got closer to the groin.

The dice had said fisting, and Thaddeus was going to do just that. He groped around for some lube, and carefully adjusted himself between the legs. He lifted his head to see Thanos gazing at with the muzzy sleep expression. One massiver purple hand rubbing over Thaddeus’ head and upper back. He nodded accepting the silent permission and set to spreading the puckered purple hole.

The leg he’d be petting raised up and abducted away some as thanos pressed his foot down keeping the leg up and out of the way for the most part. Circling the ring of tight muscles Thaddeus works his index finger in, listening to the gasps of Thanos above. Working his finger deeper till the resistance gave way to the smooth silky heat.

With more lube and similar work Thaddeus managed to get two fingers within his lover’s ass. Scissoring them and working on relaxing the muscles so he could get more fingers in.head resting on the bony prominence of the hip but he carefully slid down, pressing a trail of kisses along the path. Thaddeus could feel the muscles flexing under him as he kissed the side of the sack. 

Sucking on it as he pressed his hand deeper into the all consuming heat, getting his thumb into the cavity and letting Thanos adjust around him. Laving his tongue on the one ball he’d managed to get into his mouth, tugging on it gently as he worked his arm in deeper. Making a fist inside the other and flexing his wrist as he searched for the bundle of nerves he assumed Thanos would have.

He flicked his wrist a bit more and there the muscles around him tightened and there was a deep moan reverberating above him. He’d found the nerve bundle so as he alternated sucking on the ball and pulling his hand out just barely so he could feel the muscles of the ass clenche and pull him back in, then pressing down into the heat up to his forearm. Letting go of the sack and licking his way up the shaft using his other hand to keep himself stable.

Thaddeus lapped at the precum, dipping his tongue into the foreskin and kissing the top of the dick. It was much too big for him to even attaemot a blow job on, so he settled to licking it up and down. While he pulled and pushed his fist into the wet heat and twitched his hand just right to get Thanos to mewl under his ministrations.

The hand, large and all encompassing was placed on his shoulders and gave a small push as Thanos sat up. Thaddeus’ fist was pushed out by the pressure, making a wet pop noise that had them both flushed. He rolled a bit feeling out of sorts by the sudden movement the liquid within him gurgled, Thanos ran his hand down his girth with a contemplative look at Thaddeus.

“I think you should be able to take me now.”  
Thaddeus looked hungrily at the large purple cock, it was a deep shade of purple now with the light blue precum dribbling down it’s side. The plug in his ass felt large but He wasn’t sure if it was as large as the cock before him.

“We can try.”  
Thanos smiled broadly.  
“That is what I like to hear.”

Thanos gestured to Thaddeus and the lub and he complied rubbing a generous portion up and down the thick length. Then folding his hands together and squeezing the pup and down smearing the lubricant all over. Watch Thanos watch him, seeing the tongue trace the titan’s bottom lip. It was very arousing.

Thaddeus carefully moved around to present his ass, guiding the cord and tube of the alien plug so it wouldn’t get kinked. He could feel it slosh around inside him and in response his dick hardened. He was so hard, he might just cum from touch alone. Thanos must have understood that and threaded a cock ring on his turgid dick.

“There we go, let me know Thaddy if we need to stop.”  
The hand pressed down on his upper back which he complied to since it raised his ass up more. He felt Thanos knead his back and pull his cheeks apart. Thankfully with his face flush against the comforter Thanos couldn’t see his flush.

The plug popped out and there was a rush of liquid seeping out. It trailed down his legs and along his crotch and everywhere the liquid touched made his skin warm and fuzzy. It felt really good on his hot cock like a balm of some sort. He sighed into the bed as he felt Thanos probe his back side. Probably checking the level of stretch.

There is something like a finger but it's very large, one of Thanos’ hands splays around Thaddeus’ hip as the dick is pushed in slowly.  
“Breath, Thaddy, there we go, another deep breath in.”  
With the breathing instructions Thanos managed to push all the way in. it was so full.

There had been squelching from behind as the lube was displaced by the thick cock within Thaddeus more rivulets running down his legs as he cried out. It felt so good, he was full and stretched out. His prostate was under constant pressure that his body didn’t know what to do. Fireworks behind his eyelids legs quivering alternating between tensing up and relaxing unsure if it was the mighty penis pistoning slowly within him or the after effects of the alien lube.

Thaddeus tilted his head to look up at his burgeoning belly. Thanos’ hands cradled his hips and he could feel the careful strength there, but what had captured his attention was the soft bulge of his belly. Each time Thano pushed in there was the loud squelch and the lube drizzling out but along with that was a dick shape pressing out against his bulge. He reached up and pressed back on it. 

Feeling Thanos tighten his hold and cry out. Thaddeus did it again, this time Thanos moved one hand to cradle his belly though. Pinning Thaddeus’s hand under his own as he pressed in deep. Pressing his hand up against the swollen belly, gripping his dick within Thaddeus.  
“Oh gooo-”  
Thadeus cried as he came hard the cock ring hadn’t done much and Thanos continued. Thaddeus rode out his pleasure as Thanos used his body like a large cock sleeve and he enjoyed every minute of it.

The cock ring was removed and Thanos adjusted Thaddeus so he was facing the titan.one hand on his back the other gripping at the dick bulge in Thaddeus’ belly.  
“I will come soon, but I was hoping we could stay like this, for later.”

Thaddeus smiled dopely, his back end throbbed in tune to his heart, he nodded he rather liked being filled with his lover. Thanos lifted Thaddeus up and let gravity take the reigns, Thaddeus came again as he watched Thanos tilt his head back and cum inside of him. He couldn’t really feel it but that didn’t stop him from imagining the warm wetness rush deep into him. He knew thanos came cup loads and he smiled to himself thinking it was all his.

Thanos laid on his side holding Thaddeus close murmuring some sweet things to him and he rolled his hips a few times. Making sure he was still deeply seated in Thaddeus as they dosed in the bed, the day was early after all and Thanos had implied something else. So there was that to look forward to but Thaddeus had managed to get some sleep without worrying about the world or the avengers and that had made it the best sleep ever.  
-  
The break in had been a huge success, everyone had carefully packed up and dispersed. For the most part, unfortunately Tony had to be placed into a healing coma to tend to a lot of the wounds. Dr. Cho worked diligently on him and in the end it was decided that Tony would be moved to a safe house in Greenland with someone else as his caretaker.

Steve had volunteered, Natasha was bemused but also wary, Rhodey and Pepper seemed slightly taken aback by Steve’s decision. There wasn’t much of a fight though as they both couldn’t take on the task without being found out. 

So Steve would be taking care of Tony as he slowly recovered from the raft. Dr. Cho did warn that there might be other complications, mentally as people often left in isolation tend not to fare well mentally. The caveat to having Steve there was FRIDAY was already installed in the house along with U, Pepper wanted to keep some sort of familiarity around Tony. Rhodey looked a lot more relieved about the set up once he learned that FRIDAY was going to be active.

Natasha waved Steve off as the cosy little plane rolled down the tarmac. Not a private jet, but certainly not a commercial airliner. Pepper and Dr. Cho were on the plane already Steve was looking a lot more hopeful as he climbed into the plane. Hopefully those two idiots could make up. Natasha really hoped they could and then work with the accords maybe overturn some of them and present a more united front.

She waited until the plane was no longer on the horizon, turning to see Rhodey watching her. Offering a small smile as she slipped out with a hood over her head. There was a cosy little home in india that banner had hidden at that was calling her. That would be her mission until Steve or Tony called her back, finding Banner.


End file.
